1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to card holders, especially to card holders for automobile windows.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most automobile drivers would have occasion to display items in their automobile windows, be it for sale signs, advertisements, or business cards, if means were available.
Heretofore, a wide variety of card display devices have been proposed and implemented, however, such use in automobile windows has not been suggested or recognized.
In promoting enterprise and conveying information, personal and business cards are ubiquitous. It is common for cards to be carried in wallets and purses and distributed by hand. Alternatively, cards are often left in display racks or bowls on desks and counters to be picked up and taken by customers.
One such type of card display rack comprised a thin strip of flexible material with a spring clamp mounted on an elongated strip with the clamp facing the concave side of the strip. This clamp contained a clip that could be slid along the surface to various positions in order to accommodate cards of different sizes without overlapping. Although useful for holding cards for display, this type of card display rack is not usable for displaying cards on automobile windows where the prupose of the display is to distribute the cards to passersby who are interested in obtaining one. Furthermore, this type of card holder could not be locked into an automobile window nor safely secured thereto. In essence, although useful for certain card display applications this type of card display device was not useful or applicable to display and distribution of cards in automobile windows, nor was such use contemplated.
Another type of card display device comprised a strip hanger used for clipping and displaying items such as potato chip bags and the like. In this type of display device a clip is mounted to a base strip through a bracketing strip. The bag or card is held by friction developed between an end of the clip and the surface of the base strip. The clip is mounted to the base through the bracket strip in such a way that force is applied through the end of the clip toward the base holding the bag. The clip typically includes a second end on the side of the bracket strip opposite the first end. The second end may be used for raising the first end away from the base strip so that the bag may be inserted underneath the first end. Although useful for store and business displays this type of strip hanger is not useable for card displays in automobile windows. In fact, such use is not taught or suggested as such strip hangers do not provide for secure attachment to automobile windows or the like, nor was such application contemplated.
Most users therefore would find it desirable to have a convenient method of converting their automobile windows into advertising display by use of an automobile window card holder which could be used whenever the car is stationary or parked.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly I claim the following as objects and advantages of the invention: to provide a card display device for automobile windows wherein the cards to be displayed are arranged in overlapping relationship on the device, to provide such a device that is easily and reliably attached to the automobile window yet cannot be removed from the windows without access to the inside fo the car, thereby allowing cards to be freely taken from the device while preventing removal of the device from the car, to provide such a device which requires a minimum of skill and training to use, and to provide such a device whereby an automobile window can serve as an advertising display mechanism, converting the previously unused window pane space of a parked car into valuable advertising space.
In addition I claim the following additional objects and advantages: to provide an advertising device which can be used with any type of automobile or truck, to provide such a device which can display as well as distribute cards, and to provide such device which can be adjusted for holding cards of a variety of shapes and sizes.
Readers will find further objects and advantages of the invention from a consideration fo the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.